


The Trials of The Wise

by Amber_Marinette



Series: Percy Jackson Fic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Marinette/pseuds/Amber_Marinette
Summary: A new prophecy had once again appeared. Annabeth was sent by Hecate to the wizarding world for she is the key to defeating the new evil entity that is rising to conquer all the demigods and wizards alike. She will be needing the Golden Trio's help.Percy, shocked by his girlfriend's sudden disappearance, found a way to follow her t the wizarding world but not without the Argo II crew's help.Harry Potter thought that everything was already fine after Voldemort's defeat. He just need to finish his 7th year at Hogwarts but the fates doesn't seemed to agree. Students are disappearing and weird things are happening in the school.Will they succeed or will the evil once again rise and conquer everything on it path?Set after the Deathly Hallows and The Blood of Olympus.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson Fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930171
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Hecate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just wanted to give a little heads up before I start this story.
> 
> I'm new to the Percy Jackson fandom, okay?
> 
> I'm still not sure if I'll be able to portray their character well but I'm going to try. I may fail but that doesn't mean that I won't try.
> 
> Anyway, I'll do my best to not make this plot too cliché. English is not my first language and I'm still learning.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Am I dreaming?"

The girl with golden blonde hair roamed her eyes. Everything was white and she can't move. She felt a sinking feeling on her stomach. This has to be a dream. 

"Daughter of Athena."

She frozed, a chill running down her spine driven by the cold voice. A familiar figure of a Goddess appeared in front of her.

"Lady Hecate," she addressed, wanting to bow as sign of respect but found her body unable to move.

"I will be needing your help," said Hecate, her eyes fixated on the demigod. "A new prohecy had been revealed by Apollo himself." The Goddess waved her hand and a series of words appeared.

"Magic is threatened or so we speak,  
A new reign of evil shall rise to make us bleak,  
Wizard and Half-blood must unite as one,  
Daugther of Athena is the key to the sun."

"That is only the half of the said prophecy," continued Hecate. 

"Half? Why? Shouldn't it be more helpful if you're going to show me all what is stated in the prophecy?" Annabeth questioned.

"I'm afraid not," said Hecate primly. "Apollo stated that I should only show you what you need to know."

Annabeth wanted to argue more but she kept her mouth shut knowing that it wouldn't help her current situation. She already know that the Goddess is planning to sent her on a quest. She gritted her teeth, her hearthbeat pounding. She wanted to shout and walk away. They just finished defeating Gaea! 

Annabeth can't help but let out a sigh. Looks like she wouldn't get any break at all.

"You would be transferring to a new school for a period of time. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Annabeth's eyes widened as she stared at the Goddess with disbelief. "I would be transferring to what now?"

"Chiron would be the one to tell you everything you need to know. You need to wake up while everyone is still asleep and seek for him. Pack your things. You would be leaving today," instructed the Goddess.

Annabeth nodded her head reluctantly, still confused about everything but trying to put the pieces together in her mind like a puzzle.

"Another thing, Daughter of Athena. I shall tell you that no one, not even the Son of Poseidon, must know about this quest, do you understand?" The Goddess have stared at her with fire on her eyes.

"B-but they're my-"

"I'm afraid that you have to do this quest on your own, daughter of Athena. I do believe that you already discern the idea of what I'm trying to say?" 

Annabeth let out a shaky breath. "I do."

"Good." She snapped her fingers.

Her eyes snapped open as she sat up straight. Just like what Hecate said, everyone was still asleep — or atleast everyone inside Cabin 6. She frustratedly ran a her fingers on her hair. Bitting her lower lip, she tried to stop the tears on falling from her eyes. She's tired of everything that's happening but it seemed like the fates have no intentions of giving them a break — giving her a break. 

She tied her hair into a ponytail before grabbing her backpack and putting the stuffs she would be needing for the quest. She took a series of quiet steps and left the cabin 6, a frown on her face. Her half sisters and brothers still sleeping soundly inside. 

The moon shined brightly as she stepped out. The cold midnight breeze touched her skin and she couldn't help but let out a shudder.

She stopped when she her eyes landed on Cabin 3, Poseidon's cabin. Annabeth felt an ache on her chest and soreness on her throat and lungs. She wanted to run towards her Seaweed Brain. She wanted him to wrap his hands around her and softly whisper to her ears that everything's going to be alright. 

"I'll see you soon, Seaweed Brain," she whispered.

She closed her eyes and silently prayed to the gods, hoping that Percy would forgive her for doing this. She forced herself to take the steps towards the Big House before her body betray her and ran to Percy's side.

She opened the door of the Big House and entered, and just as she expected, Chiron's inside, waiting for her. Their activities director gave her a sad smile, a knowing look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth."

Annabeth sat down, her body feeling heavy as the realization dawned on her. Right. Another quest. Her mind wandered back to the time when she always wanted a quest of her own.

"It's okay, Chiron. It's not like we can do anything about it," said the Demigod.

The centaur let out a sigh. "Here's what you need to know. Wizards are real. The Goddess Hecate blessed her people before with magic. Time passed by and they achieved great heights. They have their own goverment, shops, cities and even a school-" she cuts him off.

"Which where I would be transferring, right?" 

"Yes." Chiron answered. He handed her a book. "All the things you need to know are writen there. From the spells, rules, the boy named Harry Potter and Voldemort," said Chiron.

"Alright," said Annabeth, examining the book before taking it from his hands.

Annabeth have always believe that there are more things she doesn't know about the world. A small pinch of excitement ran through her. Wizards. She can't believe that they're real. Not only that, she's going to their world and learn about them. Being a daughter of Athena, Annabeth always wanted to learn about the things she cannot understand.

She chuckled. If only she can bring the crew with her. They would probably be all shocked about the Wizard thing. If only the prophecy — speaking of prophecies.

"Chiron." She stood up. "About the prophecy, Hecate only told me the half of it. What about the other half? And why can't Percy come with me?"

Chiron once again gave the demigod a sad smile but a serious look in his eyes. "I'm afraid that you can't know about it yet, Annabeth. It's for your safety."

"But-"

"Here." Chiron handed her a stick. "Once you hold it, you'll be teleported to the Hogwarts Express."

Annabeth grabbed the stick. "But Chiron, about the-"

She stopped, Chiron disappearing from her sight and her world going round and round. She felt like she was floating and felt like she was going to puke if this didn't stop. 

She felt the ground on her feet again as her vision cleared. She was not at Camp Half Blood anymore.


	2. Daughter of Hecate

The wind swept her hair as she stared at the huge train, it’s loud chuff banging her ears — not that she’s scared. She let out a sigh. She felt a sharp pain on her knee, stopping her from her tracks. She looked down, finding a brown luggage.

“What’s this?” She frowned, examining the luggage. She rolled her eyes when she saw a note.

“Daughter of Athena, the things you would be needing are inside this receptacle.”

She grabbed the luggage and turned her head around, finding everything unfamiliar. A new environment. She’s honestly not sure what to do next. There were students everywhere and some of them are giving her a glance. She frowned, feeling slightly uncomfortable of the look they’re giving her.

“Annabeth Chase?”

She stared at the woman before her. She have green eyes and her black hair cascaded down her back. She’s wearing a grey long sleeves sweater with a white shirt underneath it and a lighter shade of grey skirt. She also have a small shoulder bag on her side.

“That would be me,” the demigod answered.

The girl gave her a bright smile, showing her perfectly white teeth. “I’m Roma.” She leaned closer. “I’m just like you. Mom told me about your arrival here.”

Annabeth let out an unexpected sigh of relief. “Let me guess, your godly parent is Hecate.”

Roma let out a small chuckle, her eyes sparkling. “Yeah, she is."

Her eyebrow rose. "Why aren't you in Camp Half-Blood, anyway?" Annabeth asked.

Roma gave her a mysterious grin and grabbed her wrist. "I'll explain everything later. For now, let's go inside Hogwarts Express, we wouldn't want you to be late for the sorting."

"So-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence and found herself being dragged by Hecate's daughter.

"What about my luggage-"

"Don't worry, I'll handle it."

They entered the huge train. Annabeth found herself feeling uncomfortable with all the looks the people inside are giving her. She gulped and held her chin up. She shouldn't be affected by them.

"Here," said Roma and opened a train compartment which luckily is empty. 

They sat down, opposite to one another. Annabeth glared at her, suspicious about her sudden arrival.

"How long have you been studying here?" asked the daughter of Athena.

"Since I was twelve," she smiled.

Annabeth's eyebrow rose. "How come I never see you at camp?"

"It's because I don't go there — well, I used to."

"Used to?"

"It's a long story." She looked away. "I don't really like to talk about it."

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something but then decided against it. She didn't want Roma to feel uncomfortable with her — not to mention the fact that she's the only demigod she knew.

The blonde relaxed on her seat — or at least tried to. She have this mind boggling feeling that something would go wrong. She closed her eyes and silently prayed for her mother to give her strength and wisdom on this quest.

She opened her eyes and find it a bit weird to see Roma staring at her. She frowned. What the Hades is she doing?

"What?" she asked, irritated.

"You need to change your clothes." She pulled out a stick — which Annabeth guess is a wand.

"I don't have clothes with me. Only some tools and supplies." She pointed on her backpack. "And I haven't even opened the luggage your Mom gave me."

Roma gave her a smile. "Don't worry, I'll handle it." She waved her hand.

Annabeth's eyes widened as she felt a tingling feeling on her skin. Her clothes glowed and suddenly, it was replaced by the same clothing as her. She frowned, not used with the robes. It's hard to move and fight when you have such clothes.

"It's Hogwarts' uniform. You'll get used to it," said Roma with a apologetic smile.

"I hope so."


End file.
